Tears
by Lone-Rai Death Angel
Summary: Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke, namun ternyata Sasuke 'mencintai' Gaara. Lalu bagaimanakah Naruto setelah tau bahwa Sasuke tidak 'mencintainya'.  -Bad Summary-


Warning:

Short Fict, OOC, AU, Gaje, with Typo. Don't like, don't read! ==

.

Rate:

T

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Pair:

SasuNaru

.

"Suke?" Sentuhan pelan dengan penuh ketakutan menyentuh kulit proselen tersebut. Mengelusnya pelan seakan-akan takut apa yang disentuhnya pecah berkeping-keping. Sentuhan lembut itu berpindah semakin keatas, dan mengelus wajah sang empunya kulit porselen. Mengelus lembut pipinya, sampai ke matanya.

Jari-jari tan itu perlahan mengusap kelopak mata sang Raven perlahan. Dengan keberanian yang sangat kecil, sang Blonde mengecup pelan kelopak mata sang Raven yang masih terpejam. Nafasnya tertahan saat bibirnya bertemu dengan kelopak lembut milik sang Raven. Setelah merasa cukup Blonde pun menjauhkan bibirnya, dan tersenyum tipis. " 'Suke." Ujarnya pelan.

Gerakan pelan dilakukan sang Blonde untuk menghindari bangunnya sang Raven. Sang Blonde perlahan naik ke atas kasur putih Raven dan berbaring disampingnya. Menggengam lembut tangan pucat sang Raven, dan mengecup pipinya.

_Nyaman._

**Tear**

_Z. V. Phantomhive & Lone-Rai Death Angel_

_'DAK'_

Suara keras benturan antara tubuh sang Blonde dan lantai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DASAR HINA!" Teriakan nyaring keluar dari mulut sang Raven. Diiringi dengan air mata yang menetes perlahan dari bola mata safir.

"Sa-Sasuke? Aku tidak melakukan apapun."—suara parau mulai terdengar—"Bukankah kita sudah terbiasa tidur sambil berpegangan tangan?"

Mata Onyx tersebut menatap mata safir itu dengan pandangan jijik, "Tidak untuk sekarang. Kau sampah dimataku." Dengan cepat sang Raven bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan hendak berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Si Blonde sejak tadi bersimpuh di lantai, karena didorong oleh sang Raven, dengan cepat sang Blonde memeluk kaki kiri Raven yang hendak pergi. "Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" Jerit Blonde miris. Takut, dia takut jika sang Raven meninggalkannya sendiri ditengah kegelapan malam. Ketakutan akan kesendirian, membuat sang Blonde trauma akan kesepian. Dia membutuhkan orang lain sebagai tumpuannya. Tidak perduli orang itu telah melukai dia seperti apapun. Dia. BUTUH. Seseorang.

Raven kesal. Dia menendang perut Blonde agar menyingkir dari kakinya. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu sekarang. Aku lebih mencintai Gaara." Dengan cepat sang Raven mengambil mantel hitamnya, dan berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya.

Sang Blonde terpaku. Dia memegangi perutnya yang sakit, setelah terkena dengan tendangan kasar dari sang Raven. Tubuhnya membungkuk untuk menahan sakit yang mulai menjalar dari perutnya. "Ukh." Desisan pelan keluar dari bibir pucat sang Blonde. "Sasuke." Seruan yang percuma dia keluarkan.

_"Sasuke."_

Perasaan galau dan sakit menyerang batinnya. Dia baru tahu detik itu bahwa kekasihnya lebih mencintai sahabatnya dari pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Sasuke.."_

Tangisan lirih mengalir dengan perih. Mengiringi hati sang Blonde yang hancur.

_"Kenapa, Sasuke?"_

Kecewa. Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan 'kecewanya'.

_"Aku telah berbuat banyak untukmu"_

Semudah itukah melupakan orang yang dicintai? Sampai kau tega mencampakkan hatinya?

_"Kenapa, Sasuke?"_

Apakah kau tidak bisa menjawab perasaan bimbang seorang kekasih yang ditinggalkan. Berikan dia kenyamanan terakhir untuk bisa melupakanmu.

_"Kau jahat."_

Yah. Jahat. Tanpa memberi apapun kau pergi meninggalkan tubuh rapuh itu sendiri. Membiarkan dirinya merusak dirinya perlahan, dan hancur.

_"Aku tidak suka kau mencintai orang lain selain aku."_

Kesedihan berjalan dengan cepat menjadi dendam amaran dan benci. Membenci orang yang telah mencampakannya dengan mudah. Benci-benci-benci.

_"Kau akan merasakan penderitaanku."_

Tawa miris mengalir dengan keras, disertai oleh air matayang jauh dengan deras.

_"Kau akan merasakannya, 'Suke"_

Semuanya hanya berakhir dengan aku yang membencimu.

Membencimu dengan alasan yang jelas.

Tidak seperti kau yang membenciku tanpa alasan.

_Baka._

**SASUKE POV'**

Kau membenciku sekarang. Kelak kau akan membunuhku juga, 'Ruto.

Begitu susah diriku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Aku tidak tega melihat kau menangis mendengar aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Mengatakan bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu selamanya.

_Aku memilih mati di tanganmu, dari pada kau mengetahui kenyataan._

Perlahan setitik air mata menetes dari mata onyx. Hanya setetes air mata yang menunjukan betapa sedihnya sang Raven. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menitikkan air mata setitik pun. Apapun yang terjadi. Baru kali ini dia melakukan hal memalukan ini.

"Terima kasih 'Ruto. Kau mau membunuhku." Senyuman miris tersungging di bibir tipis sang Raven.

End

HAIYA

Z: Ini fic collabku yang pertama.. Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca.. XD

Rai: Kritik dan saran anda sangat dibutuhkan, untuk kemajuan fic kami.. XD

ARIGATOU.. XDD

**RIVIEW PLEASE. *puppy eyes***


End file.
